fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunt For a Long: Primal and Civilized
Nina groaned as she trudged through the endless lines of trees, leafs and dirt, bemoaning the fact that she had to come here to begin with. However, it was beyond her to say anything against it. Her master, Guang Gloompond had recently got news that Tianlong, a powerful reptilian being had left the borders of Minstrel and migrated to Fiore. Unwilling to let such a creature get into the hands of anyone else, Guang had sent Nina to subdue and retrieve that creature. "Gods damn you, Guang. This is your concern, not mine! Why didn't you go hunting for it?" she grudingly groaned as she ventured on, following the trail of "stardust" that filled the air from it's path. Deeper into the woods, in a meadow rested the serpentine creature, rolling around and slithering across the ground as if the grass was easing it down. The beast was over a twelve meters long, shone like the sun itself, green radiant scales grazed it's body, twisting and shaping itself into a unique pattern. Little did the sleepy creature know that it was hunted. Luna spent the afternoon walking around and exploring the nearby woods. She had heard rumors of a large serpentine like creature roaming the woods, and the curiosity to meet such a creature was more than enough to get her out and searching. "if it runs away I won't follow, its probably just afraid. I shouldn't stress it out too much. I can only imagine how beautiful it is." She spoke to herself quietly as she walked around in no given direction. The thoughts of how the creature would react filled her head she was filled with fear and excitement all at once. The long remained still in the grass, enjoying it's soothing smell and feel. It had it's eyes closed so that it may take in as much of the sensations as possible. It was then that it felt something. Something traversing the woods, venturing closer to its position. The Long let out a soft growl as it began to soar into the air, it's graceful body slithering across the sky without the aid of wings, it's radiant body's glow growing ever more intense. A young woman entered the meadow, her green hair stirred by the soft breeze. The creature immediately dove down, sensing that this human held no ill intent, but it preferred solitude as it stood. it soared down, ceasing right in front of the woman and let out a piercing roar, echoing through the forest and disturbing all wildlife. Her hair flew in every which direction as she tried fixing it to see what the sudden burst of air came from. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she looked to the sky watching a beautiful creature hover effortlessly before dropping to the ground. For a moment Luna fell the need to run or duck, but she held her ground and stood still watching the creature land to the ground. She looked into the creature's eye seeing kindness and strength. Should I follow it? should I see if it will come towards me? She was torn between possibly scaring it or possibly letting the only chance of getting to know it disappear. The Long hovered in front of the girl, it's growl low and menacing. It slowly "slithered" slowly towards her, it's gaze furrowed and teeth bared, doing it's best to attempt to look frightening. However, despite it's best efforts, the girl before it seemed to be unwavering, determined to remain. For a short while, the Long simply remained there, staring into the woman's eyes, trying to get a sense of who this person was. Concluding that she posed no threat to its health and safety, the Long simply huffed a puff of warm air in her face and flew back towards its previous position in the center of the meadow, laying it's body and head down to relax.